Ichigo Kurosaki
__NOWYSIWYG__ | obrazek = Ep366 Ichigo 2.png|Nowy wygląd Ichigo Las Noches.jpg|Stary wygląd | rasa = Człowiek (Quincy) | urodziny = 15 lipca''Bleach'' Official Character Book Souls, strona 34 | wiek = 15-17 | płeć = Mężczyzna | wzrost = 174 cm''Bleach'' Official Character Book MASKED (przedtem) 181 cmManga Bleach; Tom 51 profile postaci | waga = 61 kg (przedtem) 66 kg | grupa krwi = A | przynależność = Klinika Kurosaki, Karakura, nieściśle Soul Society | poprzednia przynależność = Nieoficjalnie Visored, Xcution | bazy operacyjne = Dom Kurosakich, Mashiba, Karakura, Japonia, Świat Ludzi | krewni = Isshin Kurosaki (ojciec) Masaki Kurosaki (matka, martwa) Karin Kurosaki (młodsza siostra) Yuzu Kurosaki (młodsza siostra) Kaien Shiba (kuzyn, martwy) Kūkaku Shiba (kuzynka) Ganju Shiba (kuzyn) | edukacja = Gimnazjum MashibaManga Bleach; Rozdział 0.8, strona 3Manga Bleach; Rozdział 107, strona 13 Liceum Karakura | shikai = Zangetsu | bankai = Tensa Zangetsu | debiut w mandze = Tom 1, Rozdział 1 | debiut w anime = Odcinek 1 | debiut w grze wideo = Bleach: Heat the Soul | japoński głos = Masakazu Morita Yuki Matsuoka (jako dziecko) | angielski głos = Johnny Yong Bosch Mona Marshall (jako dziecko) | hiszpański głos = Sergio Zamora (Hiszpania) Eduardo Garza (Ameryka Łacińska) }} jest człowiekiem z mocami Shinigami. Syn Masaki i Isshina Kurosakich, starszy brat Karin i Yuzu. Jest głównym bohaterem anime Bleach. Wygląd thumb|left|190px|Ichigo po treningu w Dangai Ichigo wygląda jak zwykły nastoletni chłopiec, poza jednym wyjątkiem, którym są jego kolczaste pomarańczowe włosy, przez którą to cechę był wyśmiewany przez wiele lat. Ma piwne oczy, jest dosyć wysoki, szczupły i dobrze zbudowany. Lubi nosić obcisłe spodnie i bluzy.Manga Bleach; Tom 1, profil Ichigo Ma tendencję do noszenia koszulki z numerem "15", ponieważ jego imię to homonim tej liczby.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 452, strona 4 Jak zauważyła jego siostra Karin, po tym jak stał się Shinigami zrobił się bardziej muskularny.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 64 Kiedy jest w duchowej postaci nosi standardowy strój z pasem na piersi do trzymania Zanpakutō. Początkowo był to długi brązowy pas,Manga Bleach; Rozdział 1, strony 50-51 ale później stał się czerwony, w kształcie różańca.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 67, strona 9 Wiele osób, w tym Jūshirō Ukitake, zauważa jego podobieństwo do byłego wicekapitana 13. Oddziału - Kaiena Shiby.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 117, strona 10 Po treningu w Dangai jego włosy urosły i staje się on zauważalnie wyższy, jak stwierdzili jego przyjaciele.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 417, strona 4 Jednak po tym, jak Ichigo traci moce, powraca do starego wyglądu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 423, strona 14 thumb|left|190px|Nowe szaty Ichigo 17 miesięcy po pokonaniu Aizena wygląd Ichigo nie zmienił się dużo, stał się jedynie trochę wyższy i wyrosły mu baczki.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 424 kolorowa strona Po odzyskaniu mocy Shinigami pasek na jego klatce piersiowej staje się wyraźnie grubszy. Ma także cztery czarne pionowe linie na przedramionach i czarne, podobne do tatuaży pasy przecinające się na klatce piersiowej, nadgarstkach i kostkach. Podobny kołnierz, tyle że z białymi końcami, znajduje się na szyi. Kūgo spekulował, że za te zmiany odpowiada Fullbring.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 461, strona 5 Po treningu w pałacu Króla Dusz, Ichigo nosi standardowe czarne Shihakushō, ale z pewnymi zmianami: na barkach ma białe okrycie, które przechodzi na klatkę piersiową tworząc X. Na nich znajdują się Zanpakutō, na lewym ramieniu czerwone zdobienia w kształcie łuski oraz na prawym biodrze.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 591, strona 2 Ubrany jest także w biały płaszcz z czarnymi oznaczeniami na biodrach.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 592, strona 12 Osobowość Kiedy był dzieckiem, jego matka wiele dla niego znaczyła.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 19, strona 11 Uśmiechał się zawsze, gdy był z Masaki. Mimo płaczu, gdy przegrał mecz w dojo, uśmiech powracał zawsze, kiedy przychodziła po niego mama.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 18, strony 3-5 W bardzo młodym wieku usłyszał jak ojciec mówi, że jego imię oznacza "chronić jedną rzecz", co zaszczepiło w nim chęć ochrony matki. Kiedy urodziły się jego siostry, zaczął ćwiczyć intensywnie w dojo, bo wtedy liczba osób, które chciał chronić, wzrosła.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 19, strony 9-13 Od tego momentu Ichigo często ryzykuje życiem aby chronić rodzinę, jak i obcych.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 1, strony 32-34Manga Bleach; Rozdział 1, strony 13 Jak na nastoletniego człowieka, jego osobowość jest bardzo skomplikowana. Jest uparty, zapalczywy,Manga Bleach; Rozdział 2, strona 6Manga Bleach; Rozdział 34, strona 9 ma silną wolę, jest impulsywny, próbuje utrzymać indywidualność,Manga Bleach; Rozdział 15, strona 8 wbrew temu, co mówią o tym ludzie. Na ogół na jego twarzy gości groźne spojrzenie.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 22, strona 16 Jest szczery i porywczy. Chłodno odnosi się do swoich nauczycieli jako "nauczycieli".Manga Bleach; Rozdział 34, strony 9-10 Czasami okazuje uczucia i empatię wobec innych, na przykład poprzez przyniesienie kwiatówManga Bleach; Rozdział 1, strona 9 lub zabawekManga Bleach; Rozdział 0 Side A, strony 6-7 nieżywym już ludziom.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 74, strony 6-8 Ichigo jest również bardzo zdolnym uczniem, w rankingu znajduje się na 23. miejscu w szkole.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 35, strona 6 Nie zaniedbuje nauki twierdząc, że nie ma nic lepszego do robienia w domu, choć w rzeczywistości nie uczy się tak mocno, a poprzez naukę próbuje przezwyciężyć nieporozumienia z nauczycielami, związane z jego nietypowym kolorem włosów.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 34, strony 8-10 Nienawidzi wróżb, horoskopów, feng shui i tym podobnych rzeczy, które tylko wyciągają od ludzi pieniądze za rzeczy o których nie wiedzą.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 27, strony 1-3 Ma trudności z zapamiętywaniem twarzy ludzkich i nazwisk.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 35, strona 11Manga Bleach; Rozdział 58, strona 1Manga Bleach; Rozdział 426, strona 8-9 Staje się bardzo nieśmiały i skrępowany w obecności nagich lub skąpo ubranych kobiet, drażniło go kiedy Rangiku Matsumoto miała za duży dekolt, gdy Yoruichi Shihōin stała przy nim naga, a także gdy Tenjirō Kirinji skomentował, że pośladki Rukii wyglądają jak brzoskwinie.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 116, strony 23-24Manga Bleach; Rozdział 130, strona 8Manga Bleach; Rozdział 198, strony 10-11Manga Bleach; Rozdział 519, strona 11 Ichigo ma problemy z autorytetem i szacunkiem tradycji, często jest niegrzeczny i lekceważący, gdy mówi do starszych osób bez należytego szacunku, nazywając Genryūsaia Shigekuni Yamamoto "dziadkiem"Manga Bleach; Rozdział 393, strona 15Manga Bleach; Rozdział 461, strona 11 lub zwracając się do pozostałych kapitanów po imionach, bez żadnych zwrotów grzecznościowych.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 380, strona 2Manga Bleach; Rozdział 389, strona 7Manga Bleach; Rozdział 479, strona 10 Kiedy dochodzi do walki, ma lekkie poczucie humoru, bo regularnie szuka zemsty za działanie swojego przeciwnika, co widać w sytuacjach takich jak wpajanie strachu przed zamordowanymi przez Shriekera,Manga Bleach; Rozdział 12, strony 1-8 czy odcięcie prawego ramienia Yammy'emu Llargo za uszkodzenie prawego ramienia Chadowi.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 193, strony 11-13 Często kpi i znieważa swoich przeciwników, jest nawet zdolny zaatakować bez ostrzeżenia.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 246, strony 12-15 Niemniej żywi szacunek do pokonanych wrogów; okazał to na końcu walki z 6. Espadą - Grimmjowem. Gdy go pokonał i jego przeciwnik miał spaść na ziemię, Ichigo złapał go za rękę i powoli opuścił na piasek.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 286, strony 11-19 Ma silne pragnienie, aby wygrać swoje walkiManga Bleach; Rozdział 110, strona 9 i wygrać je tak, jak on uważa za słuszne. W tym celu uprzednio odmówił pomocy z jego wnętrza, bo wiedział, że skończyłoby się to wygraną, jednak nie taką jakiej chciał.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 166, strony 9-13 Po odzyskaniu kontroli nad swoim ciałem, mówi Ulquiorrze, aby odciął mu kończyny tak, jak zrobił to jego wewnętrzny Hollow z Ciferem. Powiedział, że w ten sposób nie chciał wygrać. Ichigo wykazał, że gardzi tymi, którzy źle traktują swoich towarzyszy, np. gdy Yammy nazywa Ulquiorrę, Nnoitrę i Grimmjowa "śmieciami".Manga Bleach; Rozdział 379, strona 16 Jest oburzony, kiedy sojusznicy rozpoczynają walkę, ponieważ jest dla niego dziwne mordowanie kolegów.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 108 Jego ulubionym jedzeniem jest czekolada i mentaiko (rodzaj marynowanej ikry) na ostro, natomiast ulubionymi sławnymi ludźmi są Mike Ness oraz Al Pacino. Najbardziej podziwia Williama Szekspira.Manga Bleach; Tom 1, profile postaci Historia thumb|left|190px|Młody Ichigo i Tatsuki Ichigo urodził się 15 lipca, jako syn Isshina i Masaki Kurosakich, 15 lat przed rozpoczęciem serii. Kilka lat później na świat przyszły Karin i Yuzu. Gdy miał cztery lata, jego matka zapisała go do karate dojo, gdzie poznał Tatsuki Arisawę. Ichigo i Tatsuki zaprzyjaźniają się. Arisawa zawsze broniła Ichigo gdy inni go zaczepiali i pocieszała go. Ichigo był w stanie zobaczyć Plusy odkąd tylko pamiętał.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 1, strona 10Manga Bleach; Rozdział 18, strony 11-12 Jednak z początku nie widział ich zbyt wyraźnie i nie mógł odróżnić martwych od żywych. Kiedy mówił do duchów, ludziom wydawało się, że mówi sam do siebie albo patrzy w pustą przestrzeń. Gdy Tatsuki pewnego dnia zapytała go czy widzi duchy, on stanowczo temu zaprzeczył.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 19, strony 6-7 thumb|right|190px|Ichigo odzyskuje przytomność i spostrzega, że jego matka nie żyje 17 czerwca, kiedy Ichigo miał już 9 lat, szedł z matką koło rzeki, wracając z dojo. Nad brzegiem Ichigo dostrzegł dziecko. Nie umiejąc jeszcze odróżniać dusz od żywych ludzi, Ichigo pobiegł by powstrzymać je przed wejściem do wody. Jego matka chciała go zatrzymać, ponieważ nie było to prawdziwe dziecko, tylko przynęta zastawiona przez Grand Fishera. Po nieudanej próbie uratowania dziecka, Ichigo stracił przytomność. Gdy się obudził, zobaczył swoją martwą matkę, która (czego Ichigo był wówczas nieświadom, gdyż według oficjalnej wersji Masaki zginęła, potrącona przez samochód) została zamordowana przez Grand Fishera.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 19, strony 12-15 Po jej śmierci Ichigo wiele dni przychodził nad rzekę, jakby chciał odnaleźć matkę. Tatsuki znalazła go tam, jak krążył wokół miejsca zbrodni, co jakiś czas kucając ze zmęczenia oraz znów się podnosząc i kontynuując.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 18, strony 16-17 thumb|left|190px|Ichigo naraża życie by odzyskać monetę [[Yasutora Sado|Chada]] Gdy miał 12 lat, pewnego ranka przed otwarciem kliniki, do domu Kurosakich przyszła dziewczyna z bratem na plecach po wypadku samochodowym. Klinika nie miała wystarczającego sprzętu by go uratować, a młody mężczyzna zmarł zanim przyjechała karetka. Jakiś czas później Ichigo dowiedział się, że dziewczyną, która przyniosła brata była Orihime Inoue.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 3, strony 13-14 Później Ichigo zaczął naukę w gimnazjum Mashiba. Udało mu się też wreszcie pokonać Tatsuki.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 25.2, strona 3 W tym czasie był często zaczepiany z powodu swoich włosów. Podczas jednej z walk, gdy Ichigo był w ciężkich tarapatach, pojawił się Sado Yasutora i pomógł Ichigo pokonać bandytów.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 37 Jakiś czas później uprowadzili oni Chada. Tym razem Ichigo ratuje Sado. Po skończonej walce, zawarli układ by chronić i walczyć za siebie. Od tamtej pory są dobrymi przyjaciółmi.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 107, strony 4-16 Krótko przed staniem się Shinigami, on i Sado zaczęli uczęszczać do Liceum Karakura, mając wówczas nie za dobrą reputację z powodu swoich częstych starć z gangami. Podczas walki z gangiem kierowanym przez Reiichiiego Ōshimę, spotkali Keigo Asano i Mizuiro Kojimę, ratując ich przed bójką. Początkowo Keigo się ich bał z powodu ich złej reputacji, lecz później on i Mizuiro zostali dobrymi przyjaciółmi Ichigo i Chada.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 0.8, strony 3-11 Fabuła Wyposażenie thumb|190px|right|Odznaka Przedstawiciela Shinigami * : Opuszczając Soul Society, Ichigo dostał tę odznakę od Ukitake, dzięki czemu może pełnić funkcję Shinigami w Świecie Ludzi.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 181, strona 17Manga Bleach; Rozdział 182, strony 13-14 Wisiorek daje Kurosakiemu możliwość oddzielenia duszy od ciała w przypadku braku rękawicy Rukii lub Kona. Ukitake ostrzega Ichigo, że odznaka może być niebezpieczna, bo ma wbudowane zabezpieczenia, przez które jest niewidoczna dla zwykłych ludzi. Zennosuke Kurumadani mówi Ichigo, że nigdy nie słyszał o "Przedstawicielu Shinigami", co czyni to urządzenie bezużytecznym. Kiedy Ichigo traci moce, wszystkie umiejętności odznaki znikają.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 424, strona 13 Kurosaki jednak zatrzymuje odznakę. Kūgo Ginjō mówi Ichigo, że prawdziwą mocą odznaki jest obserwacja i ograniczanie właściciela. Jest ona jednocześnie urządzeniem nadzorującym, absorbującym, analizującym i kontrolującym Reiatsu użytkownika. Służy również do komunikacji z Soul Society, co widać, kiedy Kurosaki, poprzez odznakę, słyszy mówiącą o nim Rukię. Jako że odznaka wchłania i przechowuje Reiatsu Ichigo, Kurosaki używał jej do skupienia Fullbringu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 474, strony 11-12 * Zaklęcie ochronne: Kidō oparte na amulecie, opracowane przez Isshina. Jeśli właściciel jest atakowany przez wrogie siły, działa jak tarcza ochronna, co widać, gdy Kon (w ciele Ichigo) został zaatakowany przez Arrancara Grand Fishera. Ichigo nie wiedział o sile amuletu, ale ojciec powiedział, że kiedyś należał on do jego matki. Jednak później Isshin wyjawia, że amulet stworzył niedawno, specjalnie dla Kona, gdyby ten akurat był w ciele Ichigo i znalazł się w niebezpieczeństwie.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 69, strony 12-13Manga Bleach; Rozdział 186, strony 16-17Manga Bleach; Rozdział 187, strona 8 * : Jest to rodzaj bezimiennego Zanpakutō, które posiada każdy niskiej klasy Shinigami. Zangetsu dał Kurosakiemu ten miecz, gdy "on" został złamany przez Zarakiego. Ichigo musiał walczyć ze swoim sobowtórem tym mieczem w celu odzyskania Zangetsu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 110, strona 14 Zauważył, że nie może nim odepchnąć przeciwnika, i że, w porównaniu do Zangetsu, wygląda jak patyk. Kiedy przyjął nim uderzenie Zangetsu, Asauchi zostało przecięte wpół.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 111, strony 4-5 i 14Manga Bleach; Rozdział 112, strona 1 * Ubranie z Ōken: Po treningu w Pałacu Króla Dusz, Ichigo przywdziewa specjalną odzież, aby bezpiecznie wrócić do Seireitei. Ubranie to wykonane jest z kości i włosów członków Gwardii Królewskiej, którzy posiadają niesamowitą odporność, pozwalając Kurosakiemu wytrzymać tarcia, które wynikają z przełamywania 72. barier między Soul Society a Pałacem Króla Dusz bez otrzymania ran. Yhwach zauważa, że nie ma lepszych ubrań dla Shinigami.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 585, strony 3-4 Na barkach ma białe okrycie, które przechodzi na klatkę piersiową tworząc X. Na nich znajdują się Zanpakutō, na lewym ramieniu czerwone zdobienia w kształcie łuski oraz na prawym biodrze chusta ze zdobieniami kwiatowymi i białe spodnie.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 555, strona 2 Zostają one zniszczone, kiedy zostaje zaatakowany Galvano Blast Candice.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 582, strony 10-12 Moce i umiejętności Naturalne umiejętności Ekspert walki wręcz: Fizycznie Ichigo jest w najwyższej formie, kiedy jest w swoim duchowym ciele, jednak wykazuje się zaskakująco dużymi umiejętnościami jeszcze przed otrzymaniem mocy Shinigami. Kurosaki trenował się w sztukach walki już od małego, najpierw chodząc do dojo, a później będąc regularnie atakowanym przez ojca. Wielokrotnie pokazał wielką zręczność i koordynację ruchów podczas walk. Oprócz umiejętności wykonywania potężnych kopnięć i i uderzeń, Ichigo wykazał biegłość w kontratakach i obaleniach.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 97, strona 16 Wielokrotnie był w stanie wykorzystać błąd w technice przeciwnika i szybko wyeliminować go jednym ciosem, dzięki czemu, wielokrotnie pokonywał wielu zbirów i gangsterów. W sztukach walk wykazuje większy poziom zaawansowania niż Tatsuki Arisawa, która zajmuje pozycję drugiej najsilniejszej dziewczyny w Japonii, pomimo złamanej ręki i, w wyniku tego, opuszczeniu kilku meczów. Kiedy Ichigo pokonał Tatsuki i zakończył oficjalne szkolenie w dojo, nieustanne walki z gangsterami pozwoliły mu zachować jego umiejętności, a nawet je polepszyć. Należy wziąć pod uwagę, że pokonał trzech wicekapitanów z uwolnionymi Zanpakutō w formie Shikai bez użycia katany, tylko przy pomocy gołych rąk.'Manga Bleach; Rozdział 152, strony 13-17 Zwiększona siła: Nawet bez swoich mocy Shinigami, Ichigo okazuje się być zaskakująco silny, jak pokazano podczas bójki z mężczyzną, któremu rozbił głowę o betonowy chodnik.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 1 Zwiększona szybkość i refleks: Jeszcze przed nauczeniem się Shunpo, Ichigo wielokrotnie okazał się być bardzo zwinny. Często wykazywał wielki refleks w walce, będąc w stanie bez wysiłku uniknąć ataku i od razu kontratakować bez zatrzymywania się.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 86, strony 14-15 Jest w stanie uderzać szybko i bez ostrzeżenia w krótkich odstępach czasu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 55, strona 11 Prędkość Ichigo pozwala mu na śledzenie ruchów przeciwnika; może je analizować, przewidywać i odpowiednio na nie reagować.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 117, strony 12-15 Zwiększona wytrzymałość: Jako nastoletni chłopak, Ichigo wykazał się bardzo odporny, jak pokazał, wyzwalając się z zaklęcia wiążącego (choć na niskim poziomie) oraz wytrzymując atak Hollowa.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 1 Umiejętność błyskawicznego przyswajania wiedzy: Według Aizena i Urahary, najbardziej zdumiewającą zdolnością Ichigo jest jego szybki wzrost umiejętności. Potrafi opanować zaawansowane techniki w kilka dni, kiedy u najbardziej utalentowanych Shinigami może to potrwać nawet kilka lat. Niedługo po uzyskaniu mocy Shinigami zaczął się uczyć zaawansowanych technik teledetekcji duchowej przez czysty instynkt, bez wcześniejszego szkolenia, wykorzystując ją, aby znaleźć wstążkę duchową Yūichiego Shibaty, którego moc nie odznaczała się silną emanacją.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 8, strona 11 Innym przykładem szybkiego tempa wzrostu jego umiejętności jest czas, w którym opanował swój Zanpakutō w Bankai. Dowiadujemy się, że osiągnął Bankai w ciągu dwóch dni (choć przy pomocy specjalnego urządzenia stworzonego przez Uraharę, którego pierwotny czas został przeznaczony na 3 dni).Manga Bleach; Rozdział 127, strony 5-7Manga Bleach; Rozdział 132, strona 17 Nauczył się i opanował całkowicie Shunpo podczas treningu z Yoruichi, jednocześnie ucząc się Bankai.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 160, strona 11 Wykazał też, że jest w stanie dłużej utrzymać maskę Pustego (z 11 sekund na znacznie dłuższy okres czasu). Podczas swojej pierwszej walki z Ulquiorrą został ubezwłasnowolniony przez wielkie Cero ze swojej maski, która natychmiast zostaje zniszczona, ale niewiele ponad miesiąc później jest w stanie wytrzymać drugie Cero Cifera bez poddania się Hollowfikacji, i analizować ruchy 4. Espady znacznie lepiej niż wcześniej, kiedy czuł się, jakby walczył z maszyną i nie przewidywał ataków.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 271Manga Bleach; Rozdział 344, strony 9-19 Przenikliwy intelekt: Pomimo często lekceważącej i pozornie niezbyt rozważnej postawy Ichigo okazał się być spostrzegawczy, analityczny i dedukcyjny. Wyniki Kurosakiego w szkole średniej są wysokie, pomimo jego pracy Przedstawiciela Shinigami. Podczas walki Ichigo jest w stanie określić metodę walki przeciwnika i prawidłowo wymyślić odpowiednią strategię, by uniknąć ataków i pokonać wroga. Podczas walki z Ginem Ichimaru w Sztucznej Karakurze po jednym ataku zrozumiał jego taktykę, która miała odwrócić jego uwagę od prawdziwego zagrożenia ze strony Zanpakutō Gina. Świadomość duchowa: Od wczesnego dzieciństwa Ichigo posiadał wrodzoną świadomość duchową, będąc w stanie widzieć duchy, choć z początku niewyraźnie. Nie był wówczas w stanie odróżniać ich od żywych ludzi. Później ta zdolność ewoluowała, pozwalając mu rozmawiać i dotykać duchów oraz widzieć je tak wyraźnie, jak widział żywe istoty. Podczas pierwszego spotkania z Rukią wyczuwał wyraźnie Reiatsu Hollowa i słyszał jego ryk, czego nie była w stanie zarejestrować Rukia, przez ślady wielkiej mocy duchowej chłopaka, obecnej w jego pokoju. Po walce z Aizenem, gdy stracił wszystkie swoje moce Shinigami, nie powrócił do pierwotnego stanu; stracił całe Reiatsu, przez co nie był już w stanie widzieć duchów. Obecnie, po odzyskaniu mocy Shinigami, znów posiada świadomość duchową. Moce i umiejętności Quincy [[Plik:R514 Ichigo używa Blut Vene.png|right|thumb|190px|Ichigo aktywuje Blut Vene]] : Ta technika sprawia, że Reishi dostaje się do krwi użytkownika, przez co jest wzmocniona zarówno obrona, jak i atak, chociaż nie w tym samym momencie. * : Ta defensywna forma Blut nadaje użytkownikowi nadludzką wytrzymałość. Gdy jest używana, na skórze pojawia się mały wzorek. Z powodu odziedziczonej po matce energii duchowej i obudzeniu jej przez The Jail Quilge Opie,Manga Bleach; Rozdział 514, strony 6-7 Ichigo użył tej techniki, kiedy Yhwach lekko wbił mu miecz w gardło. Lider Wandenreich stwierdził, że jest to technika defensywna Quincych.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 513, strony 15-16 Moce i umiejętności Shinigami Mistrz walki mieczem: Styl walki Ichigo w postaci Shinigami opiera się głównie na walce mieczem. Dzięki swojej biegłości w tej dziedzinie, Kurosaki jest uznawany za mistrza szermierki. Choć poziom umiejętności i doświadczenia Ichigo w Zanjutsu podwyższa się wraz z kolejnymi toczonymi walkami, zamiast poprzez poznawanie podstawowych, uważanych za niezbędne, zasad walki mieczem, to jest on zdolny do skrzyżowania ostrza z wieloma silniejszymi i bardziej doświadczonymi od siebie wojownikami. Z upływem czasu umiejętności Kurosakiego wzrastają na tyle, że dorównują zdolnościom Byakuyi Kuchiki i Kenpachiego Zarakiego. Chociaż zazwyczaj wydaje się być praworęczny, to umiejętności Ichigo we władaniu Zangetsu pozwalają na domysły, iż jest on oburęczny.Manga Bleach; Rozdziały 164-165Manga Bleach; Rozdział 280, strony 10-13Manga Bleach; Rozdział 282 Ekspert Shunpo: Chociaż nie zna on konkretnych technik Shunpo, to Ichigo może pochwalić się wysoką prędkością poruszania się, która potrafi zadziwić każdego Shinigami. Byakuya Kuchiki, jeden z najsprawniejszych użytkowników Shunpo w Soul Society, został zaskoczony jego prędkością, gdy Ichigo dostał się bardzo blisko niego.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 160, strona 11 Podczas pierwszego użycia Shunpo błyskawicznie unieszkodliwił trzech wicekapitanów, dobył Zanpakutō nim jeszcze któryś z nich padł na ziemię, po czym zablokował Zanpakutō Byakuyi.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 152, strony 13-17 thumb|right|190px|Reiatsu Ichigo w Shikai i Bankai Rozległa moc duchowa: Ichigo ma niezwykłą energię duchową, kilkakrotnie większą od innych Shinigami.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 21 Jest w stanie pokonać Menosa Grande klasy Gillian przed odkryciem i uwolnieniem prawdziwych mocy swojego Zanpakutō, a nawet mniej niż połowa jego energii duchowej jest na poziomie kapitana Gotei 13.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 382, strona 6 Jego ogromna moc duchowa zaskoczyła przy pierwszym spotkaniu Renjiego Abarai, Shinigami rangi wicekapitana.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 55, strona 14 Kurosaki stale wydziela ogromne pokłady Reiatsu na poziomie kapitańskim.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 116, strona 42 Są tak przytłaczające, że nawet po zużyciu ich części w walce, może nadal walczyć skutecznie, jednocześnie rozwijając Getsugę Tenshō lub nawet wyzwolić i utrzymać bardzo długo Bankai.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 378 Ponieważ energia duchowa Ichigo jest stale wysoka, rzadko kiedy wyczerpuje się w starciach, co oznacza, że sama odporność i ilość energii jest potworna.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 14 Kurosaki ma kłopoty z kontrolowaniem swojej energii, ponieważ nie przeszedł żadnego oficjalnego treningu w celu opanowania tej umiejętności, a w przypadku Hollowfikacji jego Reiatsu gwałtownie się zmienia, w najniższym i najwyższym stopniu przekraczając moc 4. Espady Ulquiorry Cifera.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 193, strona 20 Ponieważ ma więcej energii niż jego ciało jest w stanie znieść, nie może go ukryć i stale wydziela Reiatsu, co nie pozwala na zatrzymywanie jej w towarzystwie osób nieświadomych duchowo. Jednakże, umie uodpornić swoje Reiatsu i używać go jako bariery, zdolnej, jeśli nie zatrzymać atak, to chociaż zredukować szkody powstałe z jego powodu na swoim ciele. Jego energia jest wystarczająco wielka, by mógł zatrzymać Sōkyoku, którego moc jest równa sile miliona Zanpakutō. Ichigo, choć nie nauczył się kontrolowania swojej energii duchowej i na upartego zwiększa ją w w atak, to przejawia pewne umiejętności w kierowaniu nią, będąc w stanie zniszczyć opancerzenie Sōkyoku (rzecz pozornie niemożliwa do osiągnięcia, której wykonanie zaskoczyło Gotei 13), kierując moc duchową przez swój miecz do podstawy Sōkyoku.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 152, strona 1 Kirio Hikifune stwierdziła, że po tym, jak Ichigo i Renji zjedli jej specjalne, zapełnione Reiatsu jedzenie, poziom mocy ich energii duchowych wzrośnie kolosalnie.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 521 strony 17-18 Energia duchowa Ichigo ma barwę jasnoniebieską.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 40 Zwiększona siła: Nawet bez mocy Shinigami Ichigo okazuje być zaskakująco silny, jak pokazał, rozbijając głowę mężczyzny o beton. Kiedy jest Shinigami, jego imponująca siła jest znacząco większa. Jego umiejętności są wystarczające do odparcia ataku trzech wicekapitanów tylko za pomocą rąk, za każdym uderzeniem powalając jednego i niszcząc jego Zanpakutō.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 152, strony 13-17 Jego siła jest na tyle duża, aby zatrzymać topory Jidanbō i rzucić Rukię jedną ręką w ramiona stojącego znacznie dalej Renjiego, przez co tych dwoje przewróciło się i potoczyło jeszcze kilkanaście metrów dalej.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 73, strony 1-11Manga Bleach; Rozdział 152, strona 8 Jest wystarczająco silny, by powstrzymać Sōkyoku i jego destrukcyjną siłę miliona Zanpakutō swoim Zanpakutō. Po odzyskaniu mocy Shinigami jest w stanie odciąć górną część rezydencji Tsukishimy jednym ruchem miecza. Siła tego ataku jest na tyle duża, by Kūgo Ginjō pomylił ją z Getsugą Tenshō, uznając ją za odrobinę silniejszą od jego dawnej Getsugi.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 460, strona 15 Ogromna wytrzymałość: Jak na nastoletniego człowieka, Ichigo okazał się być człowiekiem bardzo elastycznym i wytrzymałym, jak pokazała jego zdolność do bezpiecznego uwolnienia się spod Bakudō (choć na niskim poziomie) i wytrzymania ataku dużego Hollowa. W postaci Shinigami wytrzymałość Kurosakiego jest wzmocniona do takiego stopnia, że jest w stanie dalej skutecznie walczyć nawet po otrzymaniu licznych obrażeń; jest również w stanie przetrwać ataki, które łatwo zabiją innych Shinigami. Stwierdzono, że moce Rukii przekazane Ichigo są ich siłą duchową, i dlatego są ze sobą związani. Oprócz tego, Kurosaki jest w stanie wytrzymać ataki, które dla większości Shinigami byłyby śmiertelne. Uryū Ishida stwierdził kiedyś, że Ichigo w tym zakresie jest potworem.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 71, strona 2 Nawet Sōsuke Aizen był pod wrażeniem wytrzymałości Kurosakiego, gdy, pomimo ciężkich ran, nadal mógł się poruszać i zachować przytomność.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 175, strona 5 Zanpakutō thumb|right|190px|Zangetsu * Shikai: Po tym, jak miecz Bankai zostaje złamany, Ichigo odkrywa, że nie posiada prawdziwego Zanpakutō, lecz dzierży jeden utworzony z jego dziedzicznej fuzji swoich mocy Shinigami i Hollowa. Później Zangetsu przekuty osobiście przez Ōetsu Nimaiyę używa Asauchi. W swoim wewnętrznym świecie, Ichigo pogodził się ze swoim dziedzictwem oraz mocami i uzyskuje dostęp do swojego prawdziwego Zanpakutō, który był tłumiony przez cały ten czas. Konkretny wygląd Zangetsu ma postać dwóch oddzielnych czysto czarnych ostrzy.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 547, strona 2 Jeden z nich ma wielkość poprzedniego miecza, po raz kolejny w kształcie noża khyber z uchwytem u podstawy ostrza i rękojeści rozciągającym się od tego o mniej więcej szerokość i długość przedramienia Ichigo. Znajduje się tam też cienka wydrążona wzdłuż tylnej krawędzi ostrza w środku ostrza przerwa. Drugie ostrze jest stosunkowo małe, o wielkości ramienia Ichigo i jest podobne do pierwszego ostrza, ale wyglądające jak mały tasak. W przeciwieństwie do swojego odpowiednika ma zamkniętą rękojeść z zamkniętą rękojeścią chroniącą dłoń. Oba ostrza reprezentują inne oblicze mocy Ichigo: większe ostrze objawia jego wewnętrznego Hollowa (przejaw swoich mocy Shinigami i Hollowa) oraz mniejsze ostrze, ukazujące „starego mężczyznę” (objawienie swoich mocy Quincy).Manga Bleach; Rozdział 542, strony 1-14 Po zdobyciu swojego nowego Zanpakutō, Ichigo owija rękojeść mieczy w tkaninę. Większy miecz nosi na plecach a mniejszy przy prawym biodrze.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 555, strona 2 :Specjalne zdolności Shikai: Zangetsu jest w dużej mierze wykorzystywany do walki w zwarciu, ale posiada specjalne zdolności. :* : W chwili cięcia, Zangetsu absorbuje energię duchową i uwalnia ją skondensowaną na ostrzu, powiększając atak cięcia, a następnie wypuszcza ją do przodu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 161, strona 5 To cięcie ma jest w kształcie półksiężyca lub fali.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 161, strona 15 Ichigo używa tej umiejętności bez znajomości jego nazwy kilkukrotnie, ale podczas treningu Bankai poznaje jej nazwę i opanowuje ją mistrzowsko. Jak stwierdził „Zangetsu”, znając nazwę ataku zwiększa swoją moc w porównaniu do siły, gdy użytkownik nie zna nazwy.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 161, strony 6-8 Getsuga Tenshō jest potężną techniką z wielką siłą, zdolną do spowodowania szkód na dużą skalę i zniszczenie. Ichigo wykorzystał tę technikę na kilka różnych sposobów, takich jak uderzenie w ziemię, tworząc wielokierunkowe podmuchy wiatru, które niwelują dalekie ataki przychodzące lub tnąc ziemię, by ją odwrócić i skruszyć wszystko na swojej drodze.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 166, strona 17 Po odzyskaniu mocy Shinigami po raz drugi, jego Getsuga Tenshō jest znacznie większa i silniejsza niż było to zanim stracił moce.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 461, strony 6-8 Jedno cięcie odcięło górną część rezydencji Tsukishimy i rozproszyło całą burzę.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 460, strona 19 i Rozdział 461, strony 1-2 Po uzyskaniu prawdziwego Zanpakutō, Ichigo może wystrzelić Getsugę Tenshō po prostu wskazując krótszym ostrzem przeciwnika i wykonując niewielkie cięcie.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 583, strony 10-11 Może też wystrzelić Getsugę z większego miecza, ta wersja jest całkowicie czarna i jest wystarczająco silna, aby wysadzić dziurę w Pałacu Króla Dusz oraz odepchnąć kogoś tak potężnego jak Yhwach na kilka metrów.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 618, strony 15-17 ::* : Wystrzeliwując Getsugi Tenshō z dwóch ostrzy prawdziwego Shikai, Ichigo może połączyć je w jedną skrzyżowaną falę energii. Ta technika jest wystarczająco mocna, by unieszkodliwić Electrocution Candice CatnippManga Bleach; Rozdział 583, strony 15-17 i całkowicie odciąć jej ramię.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 584, strony 1-2 i 7-8 190px|thumb|right|Tensa Zangetsu * Bankai: : By aktywować Bankai, Ichigo przykłada 2 ostrza Shikai do siebie, co powoduje przypływ energii, aby go pochłonąć i miecze. Tensa Zangetsu ma postać odmiennego noża khyber. Mniejsze czarne ostrze jest w wewnętrznej części miecza, do którego jest przymocowana rękojeść, podczas gdy postawa miecza jest nachylona i ostrze kontynuuje odcinek wystający od spodu jako osłona z przymocowanym łańcuchem tworząc pętlę na górnej części i dołącza tuż przed punktem łopatki.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 678, strona 5 Hollowfikacja Poprzednie moce i umiejętności Zanpakutō thumb|right|190px|Pierwotny wygląd Zanpakutō Ichigo : Kiedy Ichigo po raz pierwszy stał się Shinigami, jego Zanpakutō był kataną o standardowym wyglądzie, ale ponadgabarytową z równie ponadgabarytową pochwą na miecz, na którą pas przechodził przez prawe ramię Ichigo. Miecz miał brązową, prostokątną osłonę na dłoń zaokrągloną do wewnątrz, stylizowaną na wzór płomienia o dłuższych bokach, a prosta, dekoracyjna szczelina po krótszej stronie. Uchwyt był czerwony, z dwoma niebieskimi frędzlami zwisającymi z końca rękojeści. Duży rozmiar Zanpakutō spowodowany był rozmytą, ogromną ilością mocy duchowej Ichigo, której nie umiał kontrolować. W rezultacie miecz sam w sobie był słaby, ponieważ bardzo mało mocy duchowej zostało użytej do jego utworzenia. Niemniej jednak był wystarczająco silny, aby poskromić Gilliana klasy Menos, całkowicie blokując jego Cero, a także pokonywać mniejszych Pustych. Siła miecza była w stanie zwrócić uwagę Gilliana po jednym uderzeniu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 53, strona 21 Ze względu na słabą naturę energii duchowej, Byakuya Kuchiki mógł łatwo odciąć większość ostrza podczas pierwszego spotkania z Ichigo, a podczas późniejszego treningu Kisuke Urahara odciął jelec katany, pozostawiając samą rękojeść, co miało na celu zmuszenie Kurosakiego, aby poznał imię swojego Zanpakutō i uwolnił jego prawdziwą postać. Miecz ten uznany jest za efekt otrzymania i używania mocy duchowej Rukii, a nie mocy samego Ichigo.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 55, strony 15-17Manga Bleach; Rozdział 66, strony 6-11 W przeciwieństwie do większości Zanpakutō, które mogą być zapieczętowane w swojej oryginalnej postaci, Zangetsu jest zawsze w formie Shikai. Yoruichi Shihōin stwierdziła, że Zanpakutō Ichigo jest w pełnym wymiarze czasu uwolnionym rodzajem z powodu ogromnej, ale niekontrolowanej energii duchowej wytwarzanej przez Kurosakiego w momencie jego uwalniania, co oznacza, że bez właściwej kontroli energii duchowej, raz uwolnione Zanpakutō w formie Shikai pozostanie na zawsze w takiej formie.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 120, strona 9 thumb|right|190px|Tłumiony Zangetsu Pierwsza forma Shikai Zangetsu wygląda jak elegancki ponadgabarytowy tasak, a nie jak formalna „katana”. Nie ma tsuby ani właściwej rękojeści, jest tylko owinięty tkaniną/bandażem. Miecz jest wysoki jak sam Ichigo,Manga Bleach; Rozdział 75, strona 13 1.74 m, i ma czarne ostrze ze srebrną krawędzią tnącą. Tkanina znajdująca się na rękojeści zdaje się reagować na myśli Ichigo, zmieniając swoją długość lub owijając miecz niczym płaszcz. Materiał opada, gdy Ichigo szykuje się do walki, by po jej zakończeniu powrócić do poprzedniego stanu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 67, strona 9 i 11 Tkanina może być również używana do wymachiwania bronią jak cepem i rzucania nią w przeciwników w walce o średnim zasięgu, lecz jest to rzadko stosowane. Tkaninę można także zastosować jako bandaż, aby zamknąć rany, tak jak Ichigo zrobił to w walce z Ikkaku Madarame.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 87, strona 23 Kurosaki podczas walki używa szerszej części Zangetsu jako tarczy przed atakami. Ta forma jest pierwszą i niekompletną formą Zangetsu, jest tą częścią, którą moc Quincy Ichigo nie mogła zablokować. thumb|right|190px|Zangetsu po połączeniu z Fullbringiem Po tym, jak Ichigo odzyskuje swoje moce, Zangetsu łączy się z jego Fullbringiem. Ponieważ Fullbring to ukryta moc Zangetsu, który jest jednocześnie Zanpakutō Kurosakiego, powoduje to odblokowanie kolejnej części jego potencjału bojowego. Kūgo Ginjō stwierdził, że jego moc znacznie wtedy wzrosła.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 461, strony 4-5 Ostrze się zmienia i coraz bardziej przypomina prawdziwą formę, choć nadal pozostaje w tej samej kolorystyce: tnąca część jest srebrna, a zawinięta część razem z rękojeścią jest czarna. Dodatkowo u jej podstawy znajduje się krótki odcinek łańcucha. Ostrze miecza wygląda inaczej, jest nieco zawinięte do wewnątrz, przypominając nieco tasak.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 459, strona 18 Po walce z Yhwachem, miecz Ichigo uległ zniszczeniu. Jego naprawą zajął się Ōetsu Nimaiya. Aby tego dokonać, Ichigo musiał dowiedzieć się kim tak naprawdę jest oraz kim był człowiek, który do tej pory przedstawiał się jako Zangetsu. W momencie, gdy Ichigo poznał prawdę, jego Zanpakutō było gotowe. Jest to zatem jego prawdziwa forma, do której zdobycia cały czas dążył.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 542, strony 1-14 190px|thumb|right|Tensa Zangetsu * Bankai: : Bankai uważany jest za całkowicie inny Bankai od innych. W przeciwieństwie do innych form Bankai, które zwykle tworzą jakiś wielki obiekt lub inny efekt, Bankai Ichigo zmniejszony jest do daitō (japoński długi miecz) z czarnym ostrzem. Jelec ma 4 wygięte zęby, tworzące kształt manji (co jest kanji dla „ban”, czyli „pełny”, jako „pełne uwolnienie”). Ostrze jest w stanie znieść nawet najsilniejsze ataki, dzięki czemu łatwiej je blokować i odpierać nadchodzące ataki. Może wytrzymać nawet miażdżącą siłę.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 239 Zamiast zwisającego bandaża w formie Shikai ma krótki, przymocowany do spodu rękojeści odcinek łańcucha. Oprócz miecza, Ichigo otrzymuje także długie rękawy, czarny płaszcz do kostek (Shikakushō) z czerwoną podszewką, która jest zamknięta w klatce piersiowej. Końcówki płaszcza są poszarpane w sposób podobny do ubioru „Zangetsu”.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 162, strony 14-16 Ten płaszcz jest częścią Bankai Ichigo, a poziom jego uszkodzeń odzwierciedla poziom Reiatsu Ichigo. Im mniej go ma, tym bardziej płaszcz jest zniszczony. Potrafi się także regenerować wraz z Reiatsu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 382, strony 4-5 thumb|190px|right|Tensa Zangetsu - wersja Ostatecznej Getsugi Tenshō :Po zakończeniu treningu w Dangai, Bankai Ichigo przybiera nieco inny wygląd. Zangetsu nadal jest w formie daitō z czarnym ostrzem i jelcem z czterema zębami, jednak są one większe niż przedtem. Nadal są w kształcie manji, ale zęby stają się bardziej abstrakcyjne i mają smuklejszy wygląd. Prawa dłoń Ichigo zostaje objęta czarną rękawicą i łańcuchem u podstawy rękojeści, który rośnie do długości rękawów, z dodatkową częścią łańcucha zwisającą swobodnie z ramienia.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 417, strona 3 thumb|right|190px|Tensa Zangetsu - wersja Fullbring :Po odzyskaniu mocy Shinigami, Bankai Ichigo przechodzi kolejną zmianę wyglądu. Czarny żakiet jest otwarty, osłonięty przez biały podkoszulek. Żakiet utrzymany jest przez 3 znaki krzyża, a płaszcz podzielił się na 3 części. Ichigo nosi teraz czarne rękawice, które mają na sobie biały znak „X”, który znajduje się na obu rękawicach, jak również bezpośrednio nad rękawicami na rękach. Forma miecza Tensy Zangetsu również ulega zmianie. Ostrze jest teraz bardziej zakrzywione, w szczególności końcówka. Posiada trzy odstające zęby wzdłuż tępego końca ostrza. Od rękojeści do połowy długości miecza znajduje się pusta, wycięta przestrzeń. Jelec Tensy Zangetsu również się zmienił, zachowując jednak kształt manji, stając się teraz jeszcze bardziej zakrzywionym i postrzępionym.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 475, strona 8 Podobnie jak w nowym Shikai, na końcówce ostrza znajduje się małe wcięcie.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 503, strona 9 Łańcuch odstający z rękojeści miecza jest teraz dłuższy i połączony z rękawicami Ichigo, tworząc szeroką pętlę.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 476, strona 3 :Specjalne zdolności Bankai: Tensa Zangetsu, podobnie jak forma Shikai, jest używany do walki w zwarciu, ale także posiada pewne specjalne umiejętności. thumb|right|190px|Prędkość Ichigo w Bankai :* Hiper prędkość: Ichigo całą moc Bankai kompresuje do niewielkiej, skondensowanej formy. Potem wykorzystuje moc Bankai do wykonywania szybkich ruchów.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 163, strony 19-20 Jego nowa prędkość jest wówczas tak wielka, że zwiększa nawet sprawność jego Shunpo i pozwala mu stworzyć dziesiątki powidoków dla zmylenia przeciwnika.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 163, strony 9-17 :* Zwiększona siła: Bankai Ichigo pozwala mu również zwiększyć siłę fizyczną, jak pokazano z jaką łatwością zablokował cios Yammy'ego Llargo, Espady słynącego z ogromnej siły. Jest wystarczająco silny, aby przebić się przez Hierro Yammy'ego z łatwością.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 193, strony 12-14 Nagłe zwiększenie siły pozwala na uwolnienie się od ataku, który go wiąże i uniemożliwia jakikolwiek ruch.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 246 Po zakończeniu treningu w Dangai, siła Ichigo wzrasta do takiego stopnia, że jednym ruchem miecza rozwala góry.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 418 strony 8, 18-19 Może złapać ostrze Zanpakutō Aizena jedną ręką nie otrzymując żadnych obrażeń, oraz zniszczyć część obszaru za sobą .Manga Bleach; Rozdział 418, strony 13-15 Ichigo jest w stanie bez trudu przebić się przez zaklęcie Hadō 90. Kurohitsugi niszcząc je gołą dłonią.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 418, strony 16-18 Po odzyskaniu mocy Shinigami, Ichigo miał dość siły, żeby złapać ogromny wybuch spowodowany przez Bankai Kūgo Ginjō jedną ręką, a następnie go zmiażdżyć. Ruchem miecza Ichigo jest w stanie spowodować dużą falę uderzeniową.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 476, strony 3 i 18 thumb|right|190px|Wzmocniona Getsuga Tenshō :* Wzmocniona Getsuga Tenshō: Tensa Zangetsu zastrzega sobie korzystanie z Getsugi Tenshō i może być stosowana tymi samymi sposobami, ale w rozszerzonej formie. W przypadku zastosowania Bankai, silne podmuchy są czarne z czerwonym zarysem, a ich tor może być kontrolowany z wybuchową, zwiększoną mocą i prędkością.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 166, strona 6 Podczas walki Byakuyi z Ichigo, Kurosaki informuje, że nazwa tego ataku to , odnosząc się do ciemnego koloru ataku. Ichigo stwierdził, że Czarna Getsuga pierwotnie jest techniką jego wewnętrznego Hollowa,Anime Bleach; Odcinek 121 a Ichigo nie miał o tym pojęcia w walce z Byakuyą Kuchiki, używając oryginalnej Getsugi w Bankai. Zangetsu stwierdził z kolei, że Ichigo kopiuje jego techniki. Kurosaki może również pozostawić Getsugę Tenshō bezpośrednio na ostrzu Tensy Zangetsu w celu zadawania silniejszych ataków.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 342, strona 9 :* Zwiększona moc duchowa: Jego Reiatsu jest tak silne i szorstkie, jak również grube i ciężkie, że może aż udusić ludzi w jego pobliżu, gdy ma uwolniony Bankai.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 193, strona 8 Reiatsu Ichigo było stałe dopiero w Bankai, pomimo niedawnego nabycia tej umiejętności.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 193, strona 14 Ponadto jego i tak już ogromna energia duchowa jest olbrzymia i gwałtownie rośnie, mając teraz głęboką, czarną energię z czerwonym zarysem. Dociera do tego punktu, że przedstawiona jest jako czerwonoczarna i pochodzi z ciała Ichigo, kiedy jego ciśnienie duchowe jest wywierane, zastępując niebieską aurę z Shikai. Odkąd Ichigo pokonał swojego wewnętrznego Hollowa i potwierdził swoje miejsce u Visoredów, wytwarza czarną aurę z czerwonym zarysem otaczającym go, gdy inicjuje Bankai, a nie białą, którą wystrzeliwuje wysoko w niebo. Po zakończeniu treningu w Dangai zdolność Ichigo do wykrywania Reiatsu wzrasta znacznie, ponieważ teraz może poczuć swoje siostry kilka bloków dalej poprzez różne budynki, by określić ich stan.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 417, strona 5 Według Aizena, Ichigo osiągnął stopień ewolucji w wymiarze znacznie przekraczającym zarówno Shinigami jak i zwykłych ludzi, gdyż nie byli oni w stanie wyczuć jego Reiatsu, chyba że dobrowolnie obniży jej poziom. W taki sam sposób obraz dwuwymiarowy nie może zakłócić trójwymiarowego. Tym samym domyśla się, iż Ichigo stoi wówczas w wymiarze wyższym niż zwykli ludzie, Shinigami, Hollowy czy Arrancarzy.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 420, strona 17 :* Wydłużony czas trwania Bankai: Ponieważ wszystkie jego energie są „skompresowane”, korzystanie z Bankai nie odbija się tak na jego sile duchowej, dzięki czemu Ichigo jest w stanie pozostać w Bankai znacznie dłużej niż inni Shinigami na jego poziomie.Manga Bleach; Rozdziały 277-416 thumb|190px|right|Saigo no Getsuga Tenshō :* : Technika nabyta przez Ichigo w formie Bankai. Nazywana „Ostateczną Getsugą Tenshō”, bo jeśli Ichigo jej użyje, straci moce Shinigami.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 420, strony 3-13 Na czas trwania w tej formie, Ichigo ma długie czarne włosy do pasa oraz czerwone oczy. Jest opleciony bandażami w morskim odcieniu, a na lewej ręce widnieje coś w rodzaju tatuażu. W prawej dłoni trzyma swego rodzaju miecz pokryty czarnym Reiatsu, tak, jak cała jego postać w tej formie.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 420, strona 12 W tym stanie Ichigo może użyć Mugetsu,Manga Bleach; Rozdział 421, strony 7-11 ale tylko raz. Po przemianie towarzyszy mu silny ból z powodu tracenia mocy Shinigami, a wtedy pada nieprzytomny na ziemię. Następnie gdy się budzi, Reiatsu powoli się stabilizuje (jakiś miesiąc), by później całe jego Reiryoku znikło.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 423, strony 17-18 ::* : Kurosaki tworzy ostrze czarnej energii w ręku i huśtawkowym ruchem celuje w przeciwnika. Wyglądem przypomina całkowitą ciemność. Nie towarzyszy mu żaden dźwięk, jest zupełnie cichy.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 420, strony 16-17Manga Bleach; Rozdział 421, strona 2Manga Bleach; Rozdział 421, strony 4-6 Fullbring thumb|190px|right|Odznaka Ichigo używana w celu skupienia Fullbring Ichigo jest w stanie zmienić formę Odznaki Przedstawiciela Shinigami w skupienie Fullbring.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 435, strony 12-17 Przywołując wspomnienia kiedy czuł dumę z bycia Shinigami, Kurosaki sprawia, że odznaka uwalnia czarne Reiatsu w kształcie tsuby Tensa Zangetsu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 436, strona 20 Mimo że to tsuba, broń używana jest do obrony, w szczególności blokowania ataków, lecz nie ma mocy cięcia. Jeśli Ichigo się zdekoncentruje, rozprasza Reiatsu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 437, strony 7-10 thumb|right|190px|Niekompletny Fullbring Ichigo Później, jego moce Fullbring rozwijają się tak, że zmienił wygląd (całościowo). Czarna energia Reiatsu obejmuje jego ciało i tworząc ostrze, które trzyma się przy prawym ramieniu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 444, strony 18-19 Umiejętności Ichigo są klasyfikowane jako typ ubioru, bo Ichigo spowija moc, która przypomina Shihakushō, podobnie jak w przypadku Bankai. W tej formie, Ichigo jest zdolny do użycia Fullbringu w konkretnej sprawie. Jego moce są nadal niekompletne.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 445, strony 2-19 190px|thumb|right|Kompletny Fullbring Ichigo Po ostrzu Kūgo, Fullbring Ichigo jest zakończony i ma pionowe białe paski na swoim Shihakushō. Trzy białe łańcuchy znajdują się na prawej stronie twarzy. Fullbring nie przypomina Reiatsu, ale solidny strój. Jest bardziej wykształtowana sylwetka niż w poprzedniej formie i otacza całe ramię, a nie tylko górną część.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 452, strony 10-12 Ekspert walki mieczem: Mimo że niedawno uzyskał kompletny Fullbring, Ichigo wykazał się umiejętnościami w posługiwaniu się mieczem. Podczas treningu, Kurosaki mógł spokojnie pokonać wirtualne Hollowy.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 358 Przeciwko Tsukishimie, przeciwnikowi z większym doświadczeniem w posługiwaniu się ostrzem Fullbringu, Ichigo był w stanie walczyć z nim na równi uszkadzając jego lewą rękę.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 359 thumb|right|190px|Pociski * Podmuch energii: Wykorzystując swój Fullbring, Ichigo jest w stanie wystrzelić kilka energii duchowych. Ichigo porównuje te dźwięki to odgłosu wystrzeliwania Getsugi Tenshō.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 437, strona 14 Przez ładowanie ataku, tsuba miecza staje się większa i bardziej poszarpana tworząc 6 wygiętych prętów przed wypuszczeniem ataku.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 351 Atak jednak jest wadliwy ze względu na sprzeczne moce. Jego siła zależy od liczby łopatek. Wybuch jest niespójny, ponieważ może wir być użyty od 3 do 6 razy. Jeśli zostanie zwolniony, liczba obrotów maleje. Wraz z atakiem liczba wirów maleje. Jeżeli atak ma mniej niż 3 ostrza, z łatwością może być zniszczony. Ichigo i Jackie doszli do wniosku, że jeśli rzuca 3 strzały z rzędu, staje się łatwym celem.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 443, strony 15-17 Po uzyskaniu kompletnego Fullbringu, Ichigo jest w stanie utworzyć Reiatsu z tsuby i je wypuścić. Ataki są skuteczne i mogą wyprowadzić przeciwnika z równowagi, co czyni go łatwym celem. Podobnie jak z Zangetsu, Kurosaki może zatrzymać energię na ostrzu miecza i zwiększyć siłę ataku. thumb|right|190px|Getsuga Tenshō :* Getsuga Tenshō: W kompletnej formie Fullbring, Ichigo jest w stanie wystrzelić Getsugę Tenshō, choć atak nie jest tak duży, kiedy miał moce Shinigami.Manga Bleach, Rozdział 457, strony 11-12 Bringer Light: Dzięki Fullbringowi, Ichigo może poruszać się szybciej niż zwykle, podczas walki z Jackie, gdy ta chciała zadać kopnięcie. Nogi Ichigo emitują zielone światło. Ruch się zatrzymuje, co może oznaczać, że przygotowuje się do kolejnego ruchu z dużą szybkością. Jackie Tristan zauważyła, że obecność Bringer Light oznacza, że Kurosaki zaczyna budzić w sobie kompletny Fullbring.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 443, strony 16-18 Szybkość Ichigo zwiększa się jeszcze bardziej. Był w stanie odciąć ramię Tskukishimie nie będąc przez niego zauważonym.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 455, strony 16-17 Podobnie do Bankai, szybkość Ichigo jest wystarczająco duża, aby stworzyć dziesiątki powidoków myląc przeciwnika. Poprzez skupienie siły w nodze, Ichigo może oddać potężne kopnięcie, które ma duży wpływ na równowagę przeciwnika.Anime Bleach, Odcinek 360 Zwiększona siła: W pełnej formie Fullbringu, siła Ichigo znacznie wzrosła. Pojedynczym chwytem ręki potrafił złapać bezpośredni atak Sado, który zamienił Brazo Derecha de Gigante.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 456, strona 16 Jednym kopnięciem może unieruchomić przeciwnika i wysłał go parę metrów do tyłu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 457, strona 16 Hollowfikacja thumb|right|190px|Wcześniejsza maska Ichigo Maska Hollowa: Maska Hollowa z wyglądu przywodzi na myśl czaszkę. Jest biała i pierwotnie miała 3 czerwone paski po lewej stronie,Manga Bleach; Rozdział 64, strony 15-16 choć od tamtego czasu ich liczba regularnie się zmieniała.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 379, strona 6 Paski zmieniły grubość po tym, jak Ichigo podporządkował sobie Zangetsu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 222, strona 10 Później, podczas trzeciej walki z Grimmjowem, paski obejmowały całą lewą część maski.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 280, strona 19 Prawa część była cała biała, choć ogólnie maska łącznie posiada 10 czerwonych pasków (które dopiero są ukazane w walce z Ulquiorrą), z 4 paskami na górze, 3 po środku i 3 na dole.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 344, strona 10 i 19Manga Bleach; Rozdział 416 kolorowa strona thumb|right|190px|Nowa maska Ichigo Po tym, jak Zangetsu przejął nad nim kontrolę i pojawił się w nowej formie podczas walki z Ulquiorrą,Manga Bleach; Rozdział 379, strona 7 maska Kurosakiego ponownie się zmieniła. Tam, gdzie miała serię grubych czerwonych pasków, które pokrywały prawie całą lewą połowę maski, pojawiły się dwa czarne pionowe paski, jeden na każdą połowę. Urywają się, kiedy dochodzą do oczu i otworu na zęby, by ponownie pojawić się na linii żuchwy.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 379, strona 1 (kolorowa strona)Manga Bleach; Rozdział 404, strona 17 thumb|right|190px|Ichigo zakłada maskę Maska Hollowa była pierwotnie znakiem rozpoznawczym przejmowania ciała Kurosakiego przez Zangetsu, ale po treningu Visoredów dzięki niej Ichigo był w stanie wykorzystywać moc Hollowa. Aby uzyskać dostęp do jego mocy, Kurosaki musi wezwać maskę na twarz, która normalnie się pojawia przez Reiatsu. Umieszczając jedną rękę na twarzy i koncentrując energię duchową przywołuje maskę (wcześniej pojawiła się ona samodzielnie zanim Ichigo okiełznał Zangetsu). Z założoną maską, tęczówki Ichigo stają się żółte a twardówki czarne, a głos Kurosakiego staje się lekko głuchym echem samego siebie. Poza zmianami głosu i oczu, Ichigo zyskuje dostęp do zwiększenia fizycznych wzmocnień (choć większości z Visoredów udało się przesunąć założoną maskę podczas zachowania stanu Hollowfikacji jak i użyciu ogólnych umiejętności Hollowów, żaden z nich nie nauczył Ichigo jak to zrobić). :Powiększenie mocy: Podczas noszenia maski Hollowa, moce Shinigami Ichigo zostają uzupełnione, co daje mu ogromny wzrost zarówno siły jak i szybkości. thumb|right|190px|Getsuga w formie Hollowa :* Wzmocniona Getsuga Tenshō: Kiedy Ichigo nosi maskę, moc, szybkość, obszar mocy i rozmiar Getsugi drastycznie się zwiększa do tego stopnia, że potrafi poważnie uszkodzić wroga. W połączeniu z Bankai i maską Hollowa, Getsuga Tenshō jest określana jako ostateczny atak. Ogromna szybkość Ichigo pozwala mu się poruszać szybciej niż sama Getsuga, pozwalając mu na oddanie kilku podmuchów z różnych kierunków. Ulquiorra zauważa, że Getsuga Tenshō jest najsilniejszym atakiem Ichigo i porównał ją do Cero używanego przez Hollowy, a dokładnie Cero Oscuras.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 346, strona 17 Kuroi Getsuga została po raz pierwszy użyta przez Zangetsu i początkowo niosła ryzyko przejęcia ciała Ichigo przez jego Hollowa, jeżeli atak był stosowany zbyt wiele razy. Z późniejszą kontrolą Zangetsu nie było to już problemem. Z wykorzystaniem swojej nowej maski, był w stanie użyć Tensy Zangetsu jedną ręką i wysłać wystarczająco silną Getsugę Tenshō, która zdołała powalić i zranić Yammy'ego w szyję, mimo że był w formie Resurrección.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 378, strony 18-19 :* Zwiększona moc duchowa: W chwili użycia maski, Reiatsu Ichigo staje się większe niż wcześniej. Podczas walki Ichigo z 6. Espadą, Grimmjowem, Tier Harribel, zauważa, że katastroficzna aura jego Reiatsu nie ukazuje go jako człowieka, tylko bardziej, jakby walka toczyła się pomiędzy dwoma członkami Espady.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 282, strony 5-6 Zauważono wiele razy, że z maską jego energia duchowa przemienia się w podobną do tej u Zangetsu. :* Zwiększona siła: W chwili użycia maski, Ichigo zyskuje znaczny wzrost siły. W swojej drugiej walce z Grimmjowem, był w stanie przewyższyć jego Cero.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 232, strony 16-17 W swojej trzeciej walce z 6. Espadą, był w stanie zablokować najsilniejsze Cero, Gran Rey Cero, wystrzelone przez Grimmjowa.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 280, strony 17-19 Ewidentnie, po uwolnieniu stanu Hollowfikacji w walce z Ulquiorrą, potrafił nawet lekko nadłamać jego miecz pojedynczym ciosem.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 344, strona 13 Był zdolny do zablokowania Cero Ulquiorry bez żadnego wysiłku.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 344, strony 15-17 :* Zwiększona szybkość: Podczas noszenia maski, ogromna prędkość Ichigo zostaje jeszcze bardziej zwiększona. Podczas drugiej walki z Grimmjowem, szybkość Kurosakiego była wystarczająca, by całkowicie przytłoczyć Espadę, który nie nadążał za jego ruchami i był zmuszony bronić się przed atakami.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 139 Jego ataki stawały się tak szybkie, że przeciwnik dostrzegał je dopiero w czasie uderzenia.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 253, strona 16 Staje się również wystarczająco szybki, aby przegonić swoją Getsugę Tenshō i zaatakować nią przeciwnika z różnych stron.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 232, strony 13-14 :* Zwiększone przetrzymanie: Wydaje się, że używanie mocy Zangetsu uodparnia Ichigo na ból. Na początku swojego szkolenia Kurosaki stwierdza, że "nosząc maskę czuje się, jakby ktoś kontrolował jego ciało". :* Zwiększona wytrzymałość: Jego wytrzymałość jest jeszcze bardziej widoczna w walce, gdy jest rzucany przez budynki i inne przeszkody.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 281, strony 13-17 Ochronił Orihime i Nel swoim ciałem przed pociskami Grimmjowa, które mają wystarczającą siłę, by zniszczyć duży budynek.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 282, strony 17-19Manga Bleach; Rozdział 283, strony 2-3 Nawet po przyjęciu na siebie tego ciosu oraz zatrzymaniu Desgarrón, był w stanie dalej walczyć i pokonać Grimmjowa.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 285, strony 14-21 * Regeneracja maski: Gdy Ichigo ma odpowiednią ilość mocy duchowej, jest w stanie naprawić niewielkie szkody wyrządzone masce.Bleach Official Character Book 2 MASKED; strona 39 Jest to widoczne podczas trzeciej walki z GrimmjowemManga Bleach; Rozdział 283, strona 3 i ostatniej z Ulquiorrą.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 346, strony 10 thumb|right|190px|Maska Hollowa jako osłona * Zastawienie maski: Maska także wykazała zdolność obrony przed atakami, kiedy była ukryta pod szatą Ichigo. Jednym z przykładów, kiedy maska obroniła Ichigo przed atakami, jest walka z Renjim, w której jak stwierdził Hanatarō Yamada, obrażenia mogły być śmiertelne. * Waleczność Hollowa: Kiedy Ichigo walczy z maską, staje się bardziej instynktowny i bezwzględny, tak jak Zangetsu. Podczas trwania Hollowfikacji, Ichigo pokazał mniejszą troskę o swoje ciężkie rany, aby tylko kontynuować walkę. Ulquiorra skomentował, że w tej formie Ichigo przypomina Arrancara i nawet porusza się podobnie jak on.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 347, strona 9 * Zwiększony czas noszenia maski: Po pokonaniu Zangetsu, Ichigo jest w stanie założyć maskę, nie tracąc przy tym świadomości. Początkowo limit wynosi 4 sekundy.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 225, strona 9 Po treningu Visoredów limit wzrasta do 11 sekund.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 231, strona 10 Czas noszenia maski znacznie wydłuża się podczas trzeciej walki z Grimmjowem. Nie znane jest dotąd wyjaśnienie, dlaczego Ichigo był w stanie przebywać w niej tak długo. Grimmjow spekuluje, że pochodzi to od wewnętrznej potrzeby Kurosakiego.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 282, strona 7Manga Bleach; Rozdział 346, strona 3 Nie wiadomo jak to jest z limitem nowej maski, ale ulega ona pogorszeniu do zaatakowania Aizena Getsugą Tenshō.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 388, strona 14 Po znalezieniu sposobu walki z Aizenem, maska została wykorzystana znacznie dłużej, ale zaczęła się rozpraszać, gdy Ichigo stracił spokój.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 396, strony 6-19Manga Bleach; Rozdział 397, strona 1 Po treningu w Dangai Zwiększona siła: Ichigo po treningu w Dangai zyskał bardzo wiele siły, wystarczająco, by chwycić Sōsuke za twarz i przelecieć z nim dużą odległość, po czym rzucić nim o ziemię z wielką siłą.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 417, strony 17-20 Bez problemu łapał ciosy Aizena w czwartej formie transformacji dokonanej przez Hōgyoku.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 419, strony 19-20 Był w stanie bezproblemowo przezwyciężyć siłę Aizena przy każdej nadążającej się okazji oraz ręką rozbić Kurohitsugi, choć sam Sōsuke twierdził, że jego moc przewyższa Shinigami i Hollowy, zaś potęga tego Kidō jest niewyobrażalna. Zwiększona wytrzymałość: Kurosaki w tej formie okazał się być na tyle wytrzymały, by żaden cios Aizena nie był w stanie go zranić. Potrafił rozbić gołą ręką Kurohitsugi Aizena, nie otrzymując żadnych obrażeń.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 418, strona 20 Jego wytrzymałość wzrosła do tego stopnia, że wytrzymał Fragor, który w niego uderzył i pozostał niewzruszony, miał tylko przypaloną lewą rękę.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 418, strony 13-16 Zwiększona moc duchowa: Po tym treningu Reiatsu Ichigo wzrosło do tego stopnia, że Tatsuki stwierdziła, że od Ichigo nie wyczuwa krzty energii, a od Sōsuke przytłaczającą moc.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 417, strona 10 Aizen nie był w stanie go wyczuć, więc przez większość walki myślał, że Kurosaki wyzbył się go i przemienił w czystą siłę, aby uniknąć walki Reiatsu kontra Reiatsu.Manga Bleach; Rozdziały 417 i 418, strony 12-16 i 5-6 Tego, że Ichigo posiada o wiele więcej Reiatsu niż on sam, domyślił się dopiero wtedy, gdy Kurosaki użył Ostatecznej Getsugi Tenshō. Sōsuke pomyślał, że jego moc nie jest wyczuwalna dla innych istot, chyba, że specjalnie ją obniży do odpowiedniego poziomu, a tym samym zrozumiał, że Ichigo zdołał osiągnąć jeszcze wyższy poziom, nie wyczuwalny nawet dla niego.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 420, strony 16-18 Zwiększona szybkość i refleks: Prędkość Ichigo wzrosła tak bardzo, że mógł on złapać Aizena za twarz, a ten nawet tego nie zauważył. Jego refleks pozwolił mu na złapanie miecza Aizena, który zaatakował pełną siłą.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 418, strona 15 Przynależność Status rasowy Przez wielu swoich przeciwników (Byakuyę, Ulquiorrę, Grimmjowa) jest określany jako zwykły człowiek z mocami Shinigami. Sam Ichigo (przed poznaniem prawdy o swoim pochodzeniu) podczas walki z Muramasą (tylko anime) zauważył, że ten nazwał go "Shinigami", kiedy jest on człowiekiem. Później zostaje ujawnione przez Aizena, że Ichigo jest w połowie Shinigami. Ostatecznie Yhwach wyjawia Ichigo, że jest on pół Shinigami, pół Quincym, ze względu na ojca Shinigami i matkę Quincy. Podczas spotkania Isshina z Grand Fisherem, zostaje nadmienione przez Arrancara, że jeżeli ojciec Ichigo jest Shinigami, to on sam jest . Nie zostało to jeszcze wyjaśnione. Status Przedstawiciela Shinigami thumb|right|190px|Ichigo nosi brzemię dwóch światów Status Ichigo pozostaje w Soul Society niejednoznaczny. Jego "ranga" jest określana mianem , która została zaakceptowana przez większość, aby mógł kontynuować walkę z Hollowami i i bronić rodzinnego miasta prawidłowo, jednak okazuje się, że Zennosuke Kurumadani nie został poinformowany o statusie Kurosakiego, jak przyznaje na pierwszym spotkaniu, twierdząc, że nigdy nie słyszał o pozycji Ichigo i jego "Znaku Zatwierdzenia". Kurosaki jest informowany o obecności Hollowów przez Odznakę, artefakt dany mu przez Ukitake, który wręczając ją twierdził, że symbolizuje ona pozycję Przedstawiciela Shinigami. Jego obowiązkiem, w miarę jak dotyczy to Shinigami, jest ochrona Karakury,Manga Bleach; Rozdział 313, strony 11-13Manga Bleach; Rozdział 380, strony 17-19 chociaż Ichigo widzi w sobie coś więcej niż obrońcę miasta i przyjaciół.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 315, strony 17-18 Shinigami jednak chcą go, by walczył u ich boku w starciu z Aizenem ze względu na jego moc poziomu kapitana i brak ekspozycji na Shikai Sōsuke.Manga Bleach; Rozdziały 381-382 Kurosaki zignorował rozkaz Yamamoto, aby nie iść na ratunek Orihime Inoue, gdy została uprowadzona. Ichigo wspomina rezygnację z pozycji po utracie mocy Shinigami.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 423, strona 15 Gdy odzyskuje moce, zatrzymuje Odznakę i kontynuuje swoją pracę jako Shinigami.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 479, strona 16Anime Bleach; Odcinek 366 Relacje Występy w innych mediach Ichigo występuje w większości gier opartych na serii Bleach, a także w J-Stars Victory Vs w formie Bankai. Jego atakiem specjalnym jest Mugetsu w formie Saigo no Getsuga Tenshō. Bleach: Jigoku-hen thumb|right|190px|Pancerz z czaszek W Bleach: Jigoku-hen, strażnicy Piekła połączyli swoje Reiatsu z Reiatsu Ichigo, gdyż uznali go za "godnego" tego miana. Kushanāda rozpada się w żółtym świetle i zamienia się w pancerz z kości strażników piekła, który nosi Kurosaki. Dzięki tej formie, Ichigo może dokonać niesamowitych czynów, które w Piekle mogą być uznane za niemożliwe, tak jak zerwanie łańcucha u ludzi, którzy są połączeni z Piekłem, czy też obwiązać wroga masą łańcuchów i wysłać go do najniższego poziomu w Piekle, by odpokutował za swoje grzechy. Użytkownicy i jego przyjaciele są uważani za przyjaciół dla Kushanād tylko wtedy gdy pancerz jest aktywny, zapobiegając atakom.Bleach: Jigoku-hen Ciekawostki * Według sondaży popularności Shōnen Jumpa, Ichigo jest najpopularniejszą postacią w trzech pierwszych sondażach, natomiast w czwartym sondażu zajmuje 3. miejsce. * Zanpakutō Ichigo, Zangetsu, został wybrany trzecim najpopularniejszym Zanpakutō w sondażu popularności Zanpakutō,Manga Bleach; Rozdział 348, strony 2-3 podczas gdy jego Bankai, Tensa Zangetsu, zajął 10. miejsce.Manga Bleach; Tom 40 * Jego motywem muzycznym, wybranym przez Tite Kubo, jest "News from the front" autorstwa Bad Religion. * Numer "15" na drzwiach jego pokoju jest jednocześnie odniesieniem do jego wieku i grą słów w imieniu: ichi-go można również odczytać jako jeden-pięć (一五). * Ichigo twierdzi, że jego imię pochodzi od: ichi - ktoś cenny, go - chronić,Anime Bleach; Odcinek 21 choć jego ojciec powiedział mu, że jego imię znaczy "ten który chroni".Manga Bleach; Rozdział 19, strona 11 Używając pewnego kanji (苺), imię Ichigo może również znaczyć truskawka, co skłoniło Jidanbō Ikkanzakę do komentarza, że to słodkie imię,Manga Bleach; Rozdział 74, strony 11 natomiast Mashiro Kunę do nazywania go "Berry-tan".Manga Bleach; Rozdział 217, strona 9Manga Bleach; Rozdział 225, strona 9 Po usłyszeniu jego imienia, Ikkaku Madarame stwierdził, że osoby z imieniem zaczynającym się na ichi' są często silne i utalentowane.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 86, strona 18 * Niektórzy zauważają, że Ichigo przypomina zarówno w odniesieniu do wyglądu jak i cech osobowości Kaiena Shibę.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 56, strona 10Manga Bleach; Rozdział 117, strony 4-6Manga Bleach; Rozdział 167, strony 10-11 Jednak Ganju i Kūkaku, rodzeństwo Kaiena, nadal nie skomentowali ich podobieństwa. * Kiedy Ichigo przemienił się w nową formę Hollowa podczas walki z Ulquiorrą, w szkicach pomiędzy rozdziałami ujawniono, że jego Odznaka Przedstawiciela Shinigami uległa uszkodzeniu.Manga Bleach; Tom 41, szkice pomiędzy rozdziałami 350-352 * Chociaż w anime wzory na masce Ichigo są czerwone, w mandze, na kolorowej stronie z 379. rozdziału są one czarne.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 379, strona 1 * W rozdziale 499, tsuba miecza Ichigo w Bankai wydaje się wracać do swojej poprzedniej postaci, a nie jest zakrzywiona i postrzępiona. * Choć jego Reiatsu jest złote w mandze, w anime przedstawione jest jako niebieskie.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 162, strony 2-6Anime Bleach; Odcinek 58 Cytaty Bitwy i wydarzenia :Zobacz: Ichigo Kurosaki/Bitwy i wydarzenia. Odniesienia Nawigacja ca:Ichigo Kurosaki cs:Ichigo Kurosaki de:Ichigo Kurosaki en:Ichigo Kurosaki es:Ichigo Kurosaki fr:Ichigo Kurosaki hu:Kurosaki Ichigo id:Ichigo Kurosaki it:Ichigo Kurosaki ja:黒崎一護 ms:Ichigo Kurosaki nl:Ichigo Kurosaki pt:Ichigo Kurosaki pt-br:Ichigo Kurosaki ru:Ичиго Куросаки tr:Kurosaki Ichigo vi:Ichigo Kurosaki Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Shinigami Kategoria:Rodzina Kurosakich Kategoria:Liceum Karakura Kategoria:Eksperci walki wręcz Kategoria:Mistrzowie walki mieczem Kategoria:Eksperci Shunpo